


If you ever want to be in love

by niallhoranbitches



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Fluff with a hint of moping, Getting Together, M/M, Radio Host Niall AU, University AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9104857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallhoranbitches/pseuds/niallhoranbitches
Summary: “Hello, everyone! My name’s Niall Horan and it’s that time of the night again! The time when I’ll try to entertain you with some good music and you’ll try to stand my babbling."ORNiall is the host of a late-night music programme on the local radio and one day, he receive a call from a guy with the most angelic voice, Niall has ever heard.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I didi it! I was so gone for this AU for the longest time and it's finally done. I mean... do you see what I see? Niall is meant to be a radio host, I don't make the rules.  
> Hope y'all will enjoy it, don't hesitate to leave me some feedback here or on my [tumblr](http://winterwonderziall.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Biggest hugs and kisses and endless profs of my undying love for my wonderful [Jules](http://lepetitcomte.tumblr.com/) for being my beta <3

“It’s already midnight! Welcome to my show. My name’s Niall Horan and I’ll be keeping you company for the next few hours. Promise, I will try my best to make this night better with some good music. If you feel like, you can send me some suggestions or requests, just call…”

As Niall finished talking, he turned off his microphone and the first sounds of James Bay’s “If You Ever Want To Be In Love” started to play. A sigh escaped the blonde boy’s mouth when he leaned back on his chair.

Niall loved his job, he really did. Sitting in the studio, streaming whatever songs he feels like and occasionally chatting about them - for someone who loved music more than anything, it literally was a dream. But sometimes… he was just bored. And exhausted. And barely able to function as a proper human. Of course, he was still young and (technically) full of energy, so he shouldn’t really complain. So Niall tried not to, even when he headed home at 5 in the morning, knowing he had only two hours of sleep ahead of him. If he was lucky enough to fall asleep immediately. After one of his sleepless nights, he was sitting on the bus, sipping on his awful coffee and googled “what amount of caffeine can kill a man”. The internet turned out to be really helpful and told Niall that he was literally on the highway to hell. It was nice.

However, most days were quite nice. Niall enjoyed his time in the studio and most importantly, he enjoyed the music. It didn’t take long for Niall to lose himself in the sounds. He started to tap fingers on his thigh. He loved that one. Before realising, he started to sing along, at first quietly but then he stopped holding himself back. Not that anybody would hear him anyway. In the meantime, he prepared the next songs and when the one currently playing was coming to an end, he reached for the fader of his mic. Niall froze for a second when he realized that it wasn’t at its lowest position. A frown appeared on his face, but he hadn’t much time to think about it, because the last sounds of the song were fading away.

“James Bay ladies and gentlemen,” Niall said, leaning forward to his microphone. “Extremely talented lad, I’m really in love with the vibe that his music gives. ‘S something…”

The quiet beeping of the phone was what made Niall stop in mid-sentence. For a second or two he just stared at it. To be completely honest, the Irishman was completely sure that phone was broken. It never called. A chat with a listener was like an urban legend that was spreaded around the studio. Saying that Niall was surprised would be an understatement. Eventually, he shook his head and pulled himself together before the silence became suspicious.

“And now it’s a real surprise! We’re having a guest!” Niall said, picking up the phone. “It’s nice to know that I’m not the only one still awake at this hour.”

“You know, student’s life - exams, all-nighters and other funny stuff,” The guy on the other side said with a little laugh.

Niall found himself chuckling too and he really hoped that it hadn’t sound weird. It was really exciting plus that guy’s voice sounded absolutely beautiful. He had the right to be nervous.

“Ah, I understand you, mate. It’s nice you’ve called, though-,” Niall said, hesitating for a second, “What’s your name?”

“I’m Zayn. I’ve been listening to your programme for a while now, ‘cause it’s always full of great music,” the listener said and Niall grinned. “I dropped by to say that you have a really nice voice, you should do a collab with James Bay. You two sounded great together.”

Niall’s eyes opened wide. He could feel the blush creeping up his face. It was really convenient that Niall was working on the radio, and not on the TV, for example. This way nobody was able to see burning cheeks; he had to be beet red already. Niall quietly cleared his throat, before he could speak again.

“Thank you, I guess” Niall tried to sound cool. “Forgot to turn off my mic. You know, I didn’t mean to upstage James.”

“Oh, I see,” Zayn laughed, “you’re a doll. Not only talented but also extremely modest.”

Even though the embarrassment was still making him feel like his face was on fire, Niall found himself grinning. It was nice. And that Zayn guy’s voice was nice. It was like listening to an angel speaking. Not that Niall ever chatted with one, but he was sure that this is exactly what heaven sounded like. He wondered if it was possible to develop a crush on somebody’s voice, because he felt like he done just that. Zayn’s laugh was the greatest thing that Niall experienced today.

“Ahhh, what can I say?” Niall sighed theatrically, “Thank you for all the compliments.”

”You’re welcome,” Zayn said, ”Have a good night. I’d better get back to studying. Or at least pretending that I am.”

“Well, good luck and goodnight, then. And thanks for the call, Zayn.”

“G’night Niall.”

After hanging up, the Irishman changed the tune that was supposed to be played now and he said:

“Now a song with a special dedication to my new favourite listener! Sorry mate, but ‘Holy water cannot help you now’ when you have to deal with exams. Florence and the Machine and ‘Seven Devils’,” Niall announced with a laugh, as he turned on the song. Just before the vocals came on, he added, “Just kidding. You can handle this.”

This time, Niall made sure that his microphone was turned off before he leaned back on his chair.

Did he just flirt with a stranger on air?

*****

Zayn didn’t call the next day. Or the day after that. Not that Niall was counting, but it had been nine days already and he was losing hope to hear Zayn’s beautiful voice ever again. Niall had done some crazy things in his life. But missing a guy, with whom he chatted for like 3 minutes without even seeing his face, was probably one of the craziest. To be honest, this was madness. But Niall was absolutely sure that someone with such voice had to be an angel.

Niall wasn’t desperate. At all. And he wasn’t gloomy either. The slightly bigger amount of sad love songs in his programme was just a coincidence.

 

Stretching his stiff limbs, the Irishman sighed sadly, when he realised that his chances to chat with Zayn again were pretty low. He tried to get rid of those thoughts quickly. It will be inconvenient to zone out at work. Niall slowly muted the last tunes of the currently song and turned on the microphone.

“That was ‘I’ve tried everything’ by Olly Murs. He sings, composes, releases books , plays footie, and he’s great at all of this. I think he was even on a TV series once,” Niall said when the song ended.

He was just about to announce the next song, when the phone rang. This was… unexpected. Niall’s heart started to beat faster, but he didn’t want to get his hopes up. Technically, it could be everyone. After a few long seconds, Niall managed to pick up.

“Before I’ll play another song, there’s someone on air! It’s been awhile since the last time. Hello, stranger,” the Irishman said.

“I’m still a stranger?” the voice answered and Niall couldn’t stop the grin that was forming on his face.

“Zayn!” Niall called cheerily, before he could think twice. “It’s great to hear from you again. What were you up to?”

“Had a sick amount of work to do, but now I’ve passed everything so I’m happy and free,” Zayn explained.

“Congrats, mate!” Niall was truly happy for the stranger. It wasn’t too normal. “Aren’t you celebrating then? It’s Saturday night, isn’t it?”

Was he even allowed to chat with people like that? It didn’t happen before, so he wasn’t really sure. Not that Niall was going to stop anyway.

“Nah, ‘m not a party animal, y’know?” Zayn laughed, “More like a ‘stay-at-home-and-watch-‘Friends’ kind of guy.”

“Sounds like a perfect night, to be honest.”

“We should do that together someday, then.”

Niall felt his cheeks heat up when he heard Zayn’s words. It was such a stupid reaction that he mentally smacked himself on the head. Maybe he was more desperate than he was willing to admit. Who would consider a date with someone they hadn't even seen? Desperate people. Niall really needed a relationship, because he would lose his mind otherwise.

Before he could even think of an answer, Zayn cleared his throat and spoke again:

“Anyway. May I have a song request?” he asked and added after Niall’s agreement. “It’s a pretty old one and kinda lame but could you play “Jessie’s Girl”? One guy at campus sang it this morning and it’s stuck in my head since then.”

“Ahhh, a great one!” Niall laughed, as he started to look for the song on his laptop. “A friend of mine is absolutely crazy about it, he jams to it all the bloody time.”

“Oh, I assume you might be sick of it already?”

“Nah, not really,” Niall shrugged like Zayn was able to see it. “It’s catchy.”

“Ok, then. I’m gonna let you work. Thanks in advance and have a nice night, Niall,” Zayn said.

“You, too. Thanks for the chat, Zayn.”

Niall said it with a wide grin spread across his face. Luckily, the call ended before he had an opportunity to say something stupid. He set the song up to play.

“I will always associate this song with my fake friend Harry, who’s probably getting drunk right now and had totally forgotten about me. For the special request – “Jessie’s Girl” by Rick Springfield.

Niall really wanted to meet that Zayn guy.

*****

“What do you mean you  _ don’t like _ Katy Perry? Her music is a fuckin’ jam!” Niall yelled, throwing his arms in the air.

“Shouldn’t you like…,” Zayn stopped for a moment, pretending he was searching for right words, “stop swearing on air?”

“… shut up, ya tasteless moron.”

“I’m going to make a complaint against you, you can’t offend your valuable listeners like that!” despite from what he said, Zayn was just about to burst into laughter, it was clear even through the phone.

“No, ya won’t,” the Irishman said confidently, grinning to himself.

There was a short silence on the other side, before Zayn finally answered.

“… no, I won’t,” he said.

 

Their little chats eventually became a regular thing. Zayn was calling every few days and they were spending time, talking about totally random things. Sometimes Zayn requested some songs, that Niall absolutely loved or fell in love with, after only one listening. Their late-night conversations were becoming longer and longer, despite Zayn’s protests (“ _ It’s already 2 in the morning, Zayn. Nobody’s listening to the radio anymore _ ”).

Going to work every day became more exciting, even if Niall didn’t want to admit it. Wondering if Zayn would call or not was his new hobby. Harry was teasing him about his “phone dates” all the time and Niall didn’t even tell him to piss off anymore. The constant babbling about how cute it was stopped being annoying. Niall only shrugged at this and bit down a smile. It might be cute. But mostly, it was crazy.

 

“You have classes tomorrow?” Niall asked conversationally.

It’s been a month since their first talk. Eventually, Niall decided that it would be safer to turn off the microphone when they were talking. After all, that job was quite nice and he didn’t want to lose it.  

“Yeah, unfortunately.” Zayn sighed, “You?”

“Technically – yes. But I’m gonna probably skip it, it’s nothing important,” the Irishman answered. “I’m sooooo tired.”

“I think you should do that. When I saw you today at campus, you looked exhausted,” Zayn agreed.

“I am, I can’t remember when I’ve slept-“ Niall started, but then he froze, realising what Zayn had said.

Immediately, he straightened on his chair, the legs that he was resting on the desk hit the ground with loud thud.

“What do you mean?” Niall asked, not even trying to hide his shock, “You know me? Like in person?”

“Well…,” Zayn coughed, nervousness clear in his voice, “We’ve got a mutual friend and technically we were introduced to each other. But you don’t remember me. We’ve never talked. And since I’m… weird and kinda bad at communicating, I’m not sure if I’ll be able to say a word to you.”

“You’re doing it now, y’know?” Niall pointed out.

“But it’s different! It’s easier this way. I’m so sorry, Niall. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I’m really sorry.”

And with this, he hung up, not leaving Niall any chance to react.

“Shit,” he mumbled, putting down the phone.

*****

To be honest, Niall wasn’t angry Zayn hadn’t told him earlier. And he wasn’t feeling uncomfortable that he chatted (ok, maybe flirted, too) with some guy he knew in real life. Or, at least, was known by that guy in real life. The Irishman spent last few days trying to match Zayn to anyone he’d ever met. But he couldn’t. And Niall was more than sure that he would remember someone like this. The name, the  _ voice _ . Their paths had to cross for a teeny tiny period of time. Like a split second. Or Niall had to be really, really drunk.

It’s just… The fact, that Zayn knew him was… Well, it was something. After all, the guy Niall had a crush on, was one of the students from his surroundings. And- That was a good thing, right? His crush turned out to be way less unreachable than he thought. It could be really easy to actually meet Zayn. And Niall would do it immediately.  _ If  _ he had a way to contact him. After the revelation he’d made, Zayn stopped calling. He was silent for a week and after their everyday chats, Niall felt weird. He had all the right to be mopey.

 

“You should sing on air again,” Harry advised him.

They were switching buildings to get to their next lecture and, for a millionth time, Niall asked Harry if he had any guesses about Zayn’s identity. Of course, he had no idea. His best friend was so useless sometimes.

“’M not gonna do that,” Niall mumbled, hanging his head.

However, Niall couldn’t lie; he did think about it. Of course, there was no way he would admit it, he didn’t want to show how desperate he was.

“So ask him out,” Harry said, like that was the simplest thing in the world.

“But how?” Niall just growled, “If I had any way to contact him, I’d fucking do that!”

“Can’t you do it via radio?” The curly-haired lad asked, tilting his head. “It’s how it started, right?”

Niall considered it for a second. It wasn’t  _ that  _ bad idea. There wasn’t many possibilities and that one could even work, they’d talked about weirder stuff on air. Maybe Zayn would even consider it as a romantic gesture?

Trying to find a way out of this situation, Niall was deep in thought. He wasn’t doing much more lately, to be honest. So, of course, he didn’t notice someone heading straight in his direction, since he wasn’t paying attention to his surroundings. Niall saw that guy just after they crashed into each other.

“Sorry, I wasn’t…” Niall started, lifting his head.

The next words didn’t come out of his mouth, because… holy shit. Saying that this guy was handsome would be a misunderstanding of the year. As soon as the stranger had seen Niall, his eyes widened in shock. The Irishman wasn’t surprised by this guy’s reaction, though. Probably because he was too caught up in admiring the stranger’s beauty.

The guy was slim and around Niall’s height, and his black hair looked like it needed a cut. It was slightly curling on his neck and behind his ears (Niall would find that adorable, if he wasn’t overwhelmed by the other things). The stranger’s fringe was messily pushed upwards like he ran his long fingers through it pretty often. The beauty’s skin was darker than Niall’s, his dusky cheeks covered with short stubble. Lips, now slightly parted, were probably one of the reasons for the sudden weakness in Niall’s knees. And it wasn’t even the best part.

The best part of this gorgeous guy were the eyes. They were literally two shining spots (as far as Niall was concerned, eyes weren’t supposed to sparkle) in the colour of melted chocolate. They made Niall melt as well. As soon as the Irishman looked into them, he couldn’t tear his gaze away. So Niall and the, somehow frightened to death, brunet were just standing there, staring at each other. They would continue to do that for the rest of time, probably. But Harry, whose presence Niall had forgotten, spoke:

“Are you guys ok?” he asked politely.

The stranger had jumped a little and he tore his eyes away from Niall, looking at Harry with the same shocked expression.

“I think I’ve seen you before,” the curly-haired lad had continued with furrowed brows, but then he suddenly lightened up, “Hey, aren’t you the guy that…”

Before he was able to finish the sentence, the brunet took a step backwards and shook his head.

“I’m sorry, you must have mistaken me for someone else. I gotta go,” he mumbled quickly and even quicker walked past them, with his gaze fixed on the ground.

Harry watched him for a few seconds, when Niall was still standing on the exact same spot, blinking slowly.

“I could have sworn that we’ve met this guy on one of Louis’ parties,” Harry said, clearly not noticing that Niall wasn’t completely alright.

The Irishman managed to move when Harry nudged him with his elbow. His friend’s green eyes scanned him with worry and Niall only shook his head, trying to get a grip on himself.

“I-“ he cleared his throat, “-would have remembered.”

“Nah, you were literally sleeping on my shoulder. I guess he just came by when we were leaving.”

Shortly after, Harry changed the subject but Niall couldn’t bring himself to listen. He was still in awe of that beautiful guy. And he couldn’t fight the feeling that he’d heard that voice before.

*****

Niall wasn’t stupid. He could connect the dots. The familiarity in this stranger’s voice and the fact that Harry probably recognized him, that Niall was too tired, drunk or both to acknowledge him. It all made sense. However, it was hard to believe that Niall was  _ this  _ lucky. He might be an optimist, he might have the luck of an Irish, but this? This was too much.

And yet, as soon as this thought formed in his head, he couldn’t throw it away.

 

“Amazing cover, wasn’t it?” Niall said, when the song ended. “The Civil Wars and ‘Billie Jean’ - classic with a brand new touch. If you liked it, you should check this band out. And now I’m going to leave you with another sick group. Give it up for ‘Caught in the Middle’ and Kodaline. ‘M just gonna say, they’re Irish. There’s nothing more to add.”

Niall turned on the song and added a few more to the queue, before grabbing his phone. Harry picked up after a few moments.

“What’s up?”

“Do you remember that guy we bumped into yesterday?” the Irishman asked, instead of hello.

“The one you’ve bumped into and stared at for like an eternity?” Harry laughed. “Sure.”

“You said you know him,” Niall ignored his friends teasing, he had a lot of that lately.

“I mean it could have been him? Told you I’ve met him for like, five seconds.”

“And by any chance,” Niall started, not sure what answer he was hoping for, “you remember his name?”

Unconsciously, the blonde boy started to bite a side of his thumb. This whole situation was going to leave him with some kind of trauma.

“It was nice,” Harry said, probably having no idea what Niall was going through, “really unusual one…”

“Harry, for fuck’s sake. Do you remember or not?!”

“Why is it so important all of sudden…? You wasn’t curious abou- Oh.”

Sometimes Niall’s best friend needed a bit of time to get some things. The blonde boy just sighed tiredly, rubbing his face with one hand. His life was a joke.

“You think it was Zayn?” Harry asked.

“I don’t know!”

Niall tugged at his hair in a frustrated gesture, trying to calm himself down a bit. After all, it wasn’t Harry’s fault and he had no right to be mad at his friend.

“He could be,” Harry decided eventually. “I think it’s really possible. So what now?”

“Oh, ya know, I’ll just stalk some random guy and when I find him, I’m gonna say something like ‘Hey, I’m Niall. Are you the one I was chatting with on the radio? So you see, I think I have some feelings for you. Let’s date.’” When he sensed Harry was going to say something, he added, “I’m not doing it, Haz.”

His friend made a disgruntled noise and they both went silent for a while. Niall found something comforting in that moment. Harry didn’t have to say anything for the Irishman to feel his support.

“Ok, mate. I gotta go now,” Niall finally said, “Sorry for whining. Again.”

“It’s ok. Don’t worry about it too much, yeah?” Harry waited till Niall made a noise of agreement before saying goodbye.

After he hung up, Niall rested his elbows on the desk and hid his face in hands. He sighed and reached for his headphones.

If nothing changed by tomorrow, he would try to contact Zayn.

*****

Of course the next day brought nothing. Niall had no idea what he was expecting but he really hoped for something to happen. Anything, really. All day at the campus, Niall tried to find that mysterious beauty. Unfortunately, he was nowhere in sight. Not that Niall had any idea what to do if he’d met him. That fact hadn’t stopped him from being disappointed though.

When Niall came back home, he couldn’t focus on anything, so he was just moped around and finally he decided to take a nap before work. Which turned out to be lying in bed for over an hour and staring at the ceiling.

It wasn’t getting better, as the time went by. When he entered the small studio that evening he was really nervous. His first day there wasn’t as hard on his nerves as the thing he was about to do. Trying not to sigh heavily (he was really worried that it was going to become a habit of his), Niall prepared everything, sat on the chair and put on his headphones.

“Hello, everyone! My name’s Niall Horan and it’s that time of the night again! The time when I’ll try to entertain you with some good music and you’ll try to stand my babbling. But before we do that-,” he stumbled awkwardly, before being able to continue, “I want to say… Zayn if you’re listening to this, please call me? I mean… I think I’ve figured it out and I want to- Just one call. As you can see, I’m pretty desperate here.”

Niall managed to laugh shakily, hoping he doesn’t sound like a madman. Before he could scare everyone off for good, the Irishman cleared his throat quietly and said:

“Um… Ok, I think it’s time for some music. The best, old James Bay would be perfect, wouldn’y he? ‘If You Ever Want To Be In Love’. I’m not even sorry.”

Niall played the song and the familiar sounds helped him relax a bit. The truth was, that Niall was incredibly sappy and couldn’t stop listening to this song since his first chat with Zayn. Of course he’d loved it before but now it was… just better. And he would rather die than admit it.

The Irishman felt a bit better now, after doing what he was planning to. That didn’t stop him from fidgeting, though. He hated waiting. Waiting always made him think about the worst scenarios. Despite everything, Niall tried to be realistic. Zayn could realise that Niall was just a freak and ignore his confession. Or he could simply miss it. Which Niall really hoped did not happen.

Trying to make himself busy, Niall grabbed the pen that lay nearby and started scribbling on a piece of paper. He’d never been an outstanding artist, so he made just a big, blue stain. It was pretty good reflection of the state of his mind at that moment.

The one song faded and the other started to play, but Niall’s anxiety didn’t seem to leave him alone. So when the phone rang, he actually jumped, almost falling from his chair. He stared at the source of the noise, like it could tell him who was on the other side. Finally, the Irishman made himself pick up.

“Hello?” he croaked before awkwardly clearing his throat.

“I…,” the voice started and it became quiet again. Niall automatically started to bit his thumb. “I guess you wanted me to call?”

“Hi, Zayn,” the Irishman said dumbly.

“Hi, Niall,” Zayn answered and the line went silent again. “Oh my, this is so awkward.”

A nervous laugh escaped Niall’s mouth and he heard that Zayn was chuckling as well. Niall had the feeling that this conversation wasn’t going to get any easier.

“Look, Zayn… I should say it now or I’m gonna change my mind,” the Irishman started, “I don’t know about you, but I’ve really enjoyed our chats and… I really miss them.”

“I miss you, too,” Zayn said, before correcting himself quickly and almost yelling, “The chats! I miss them, too!”

Niall’s lips twitched upwards the slightest bit, but he decided to ignore the other guy’s slip up.

“It didn’t feel weird when you said you knew me. And… we bumped into each other two days ago, didn’t we?”

“I…,” Zayn sounded like he was trying to find an excuse, but he just sighed, “Yeah, that was me. I’m sorry I ran away. I had no idea what I should say and you’re just so… intimidating.”

“Me? God, Zayn, I wanted to ask you out before I even knew who you were.”

“…you did?”

He sounded so genuinely surprised, that Niall couldn’t help but laugh.

“Seriously. And I’m talking about both versions of you, the one I’ve knew from our chats and the one I bumped into. Luckily, it’s the same person,” Niall bit his lip and added, “So… what’s your answer?”

Here came the waiting again. If the Irishman wasn’t limited by phone cables, he would start to pace around his tiny studio. Since he wasn’t able to do this, he was just bouncing his leg up and down. It felt like eternity has passed, the anxiety almost made him explode, before the other man spoke.

“I would love to go out with you,” Zayn finally said.

Niall couldn’t stop a relieved sigh, quickly followed by a happy (and unfortunately, really unmanly) squeal, that escaped his mouth. He tried to cover it by smacking his hand on his lips, which was pretty painful and not useful at all. The noises he was making, loud enough for Zayn to hear, only made the latter chuckle.

“I mean-,” Niall cleared his throat, because his voice was still suspiciously high. “Are you free this Saturday?”

“Sure, it sounds good, but… what about tomorrow? Like… we should meet earlier, so you can make sure that you want to go for a proper date with me? We could go to that coffee shop near campus and… talk? Not that I will be able to say much, it will be probably just incoherent mumbling, but…”

Niall held back a laugh, listening to Zayn’s stream of words, even though he was just as nervous.

“Zayn,” he said calmly. “Breathe. Tomorrow sounds wonderful. But I don’t need to make sure, I’m gonna take you out for that date anyway. So don’t stress about it too much, ‘kay?”

Zayn inhaled deeply and laughed as he spoke again.

“Sorry. It’s just… I’m really looking forward to seeing you.”

“Me, too. 3 o'clock sound alright?”

“Perfect. So… see you tomorrow? Goodnight, Niall.”

“‘Night, Zayn. Or actually… mind giving me your number? Just in case?”

After exchanging numbers they hung up. Niall leaned back on his chair. A smile, plastered to his face, was so big that if made his cheek hurt, but he couldn’t care less. He was staring at the screen of his laptop, having no idea what was happening there. It took him a few seconds, to realize that the last queued song had ended. It was dead silent on air, for god knows how long. He made a dive to reach the console, knocking some things down in the process.

“Sorry for that tiny break. Had to zone out for a second or two,” Niall said. “I hope you’re all good on this lovely night. If, of course, there’s still anyone listening. We’ve just went through some of the new tunes. So maybe now we should go back to some classics? Michael Bublé, featuring Brian Adams and their wonderful ‘After all.’ What an upbeat one.”

When the song started, Niall heard a beeping in his pocket. Taking out his mobile, he found there an unread message.

_ “I am still listening. Zayn xx” _

 


End file.
